skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Frill Grill
Frill Grill is a flaming frilled lizard with fire powers! Catchphrase: I'M BURNING UP!!!!! Biography Frill Grill was a crazy pyromaniac. He just loved fire, and constantly played with it, despite his parents' warnings. He wandered off to the woods by himself to play with fire in solitude. But what he didn't know is that he was about to be captured. He was quickly captured by Kaos's trolls to work in an oil mine. As soon as they took him there, he began a plan. He set his body on fire, which quickly made the mine explode, which blasted trolls everywhere! After destroying that mine, he saved the town from slavery, so he became a hero, then Eon came and asked him to join the skylanders! Moveset Flame palms: Press and hold the primary button to spray fire from your hands. Get the hose!!!: Press the secondary button to light yourself on fire, which makes you run, faster, and damages anything you touch. Kaboom flames: Press the third button to light yourself with gunpowder which causes a huge explosion! Basic Upgrades Flame dash: When your on fire, it lasts longer and does more damage. Infinite palms: Flamethrower palms lasts longer and does more damage. Stop, drop, and roll: While your on fire, press the primary button to drop to the ground and start rolling quickly. Heat Seekers: While holding primary button, press secondary button to shoot out three heat seeking balls of fire. Pyromaniac lizard (Fire) Hot toes: While on fire, you leave a trail of molten lava behind you. Flame space: Flamethrower is stronger, wider, and may light enemies on fire which makes them run quickly in circles and take rapid damage. Fire basilisk: Hold secondary button to rub yourself with a flaming towel, then release to cause a fiery explosion and dash forward extremely fast, that you knock back rows of enemies. The nuke lizard (Explosions) Ooh, hot!: When you cause an explosion, at the end, fire is left where the entire explosion was. Ash clouds when you begin to explode, you let off a barrier of ash cloud, that damages enemies. Mushroom cloud: Press the third button to pour a bucket of gunpowder on yourself which causes a massive explosion that, becomes a mushroom cloud, extremely large radius, and superb damage and knockback. Soulgem Soulgem Speedy hands: Now you light yourself on fire faster, and you put on gunpowder faster. Creator Powers Terraform: When near a specific vacant landscape, press the action button to begin the terraform minigame! In the minigame, start creating lava flows to build up mountains and other landmarks according to the person who needs help. Cook: When near certain restaurants, press the action button to begin the cooking minigame! In the minigame, try to cook food quickly and correctly to the people who are asking for it. Trivia *Frill Grill was originally called Wildfire, but due to the name being used by an official Trap Master Skylander, I needed to change it. Poll Which path do you want? Pyromaniac lizard The nuke lizard Category:Skylanders Category:Creator Skylander Category:Fire Category:Magic